Underneath the Mistletoe
by Twin Kats
Summary: Christmas at the Leonhart's. // "SORA! THAT IS TOO MUCH MISTLETOE!" // Oneshot // for Shinigami's Shadow // SquallHarry/LeonHarry // HPKHFF8FF7 crossover // AU // MildLang //


_**Summary: **__Christmas at the Leonhart's. // "SORA! THAT IS TOO MUCH MISTLETOE!" // Oneshot // for Shinigami's Shadow // SquallHarry/LeonHarry // HPKHFF8FF7 crossover // AU // MildLang //_

_**Underneath the Mistletoe**_

Squall let out a mild groan as the sunlight shot through the window and straight to his closed eyes. No matter how hard he tried he just couldn't get back to sleep, not with that dratted sun shining right in his face.

Why was it so incessantly bright anyway?

Grumbling curses under his breath the brunette pulled himself from the warmth of his covers, blinking blearily as he groped for his pants through sleep fogged vision. He _swore _that he had tossed them _somewhere_ in this direction.

"Got you," he growled as he finally grabbed the leather pants. Stumbling slightly he tried to pull them on, hopping on one leg as he tried to get the other pant-leg up; in the end he crashed down onto the ground with an annoyed groan.

"Leon!?" was yelled and his door shoved open. "Leon what--oh..." in the doorway a familiar set of spiky brown hair and blue eyes stared at the downed form of Squall with slight mirth. "Having trouble?"

"Fuck off Sora."

"Yeah, yeah; go suck someone's dick or something," Sora replied in kind and Squall stared at the teen as he pulled himself up, and his pants while he was at it.

"Where did that come from?" the older brunette finally asked and Sora grinned cheekily in response.

"You've been rubbing off on me!" he laughed. "Riku likes it," he added in a stage whisper, "but Kairi doesn't."

"I do not need to know your sex life," Squall muttered, buttoning his pants. "Why did I even allow you to stay here?"

"Because Ven's being an asshole and won't let me stay with him?" Sora replied with a predatory grin.

"Right...and you can't stay with Riku or Kairi because...?"

"Cloud said he doesn't have any more room and Kairi is bunking with Yuffie," Sora stated, shivering slightly.

"Oh. Right."

"Aw, don't worry Leon," Sora cooed, "we'll be gone after Christmas has passed. And who knows, maybe you'll finally get to fuck Harry! Or is it you want Harry to fuck you? Oooh, I didn't know you bottomed Leon!"

"SORA!"

Laughing Sora raced from the room, leaving Squall to stand in the doorway, pants half-buttoned up and shirtless, staring after the teen in horrified embarrassment.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Squall finally screamed and raced out of the room after the younger brunette.

* * *

"Squall?" Harry blinked as Squall came to a huffing halt outside the small house the teen was currently living in. Hearing his name Squall jerked up. "Why are you out here, half dressed?" Harry asked and Squall turned bright red.

"N-No reason," he muttered, turning his head away.

"Isn't it freezing?" Harry questioned.

"N-No."

"You're lying. There's snow on the ground. Your shirtless, shoeless, gloveless, and beltless."

"So?" Squall demanded, eyes sharpening as he tried to keep his tone even.

"You have to be freezing," Harry stated.

"I'm not!" Squall shot back and turned around. He started off back towards his own apartment, muttering curses under his breath.

Harry just watched him leave with a slight frown before shaking his head, "Mental, he is."

* * *

"Can't you just _see_ the unresolved sexual tension there?" Sora questioned from within the café. He twirled around on the chair, watching as Squall stormed off and Harry stare after him perplexed.

"Sora, it's been there for _months_," Kairi stated.

"So?"

"It won't go away."

"Not unless we do something!"

"You just _had_ to say it won't go away, didn't you," Riku mumbled to Kairi who just smiled sheepishly in response.

"I got it!" Sora yelled suddenly, drawing the attention of the entire café, and coincidentally the manager.

"_Sora!_" Kairi and Riku hissed as the manager stormed up to the three and growled, "You are not supposed to step _foot_ inside this place! _EVER!_"

"Heheh...oops?"

* * *

"Wait, let me get this straight," Terra interrupted Sora mid-Sora-babble. "You want to throw a giant Christmas party at the Leonhart _house_--which hasn't been used since your dad died and Leon moved out--to get Leon _laid_ by our newest resident?"

"That's about it!" Sora chirped.

"Christmas is in two days, Sora," Terra said bluntly.

"Terra...I think it's a good idea," Ven whispered and Terra glanced at the blonde teen.

"Why?"

"Well think about it!" Roxas spoke up from the corner of the room. "It'll get those two to stop eying each other, leave us without having to deal with so much unresolved sexual tension--"

"--and give you all good teasing material," Naminé finished.

"Zack?" Terra questioned, turning slightly to view his older brother.

"Well..." Zack shrugged. "I think it's worth a shot; Harry needs to get laid just as much as Leon, you have to admit."

"Okay, fine, we throw a Christmas party at the Leonhart house."

At that second both Ven and Sora's faces split into identical grins as the jumped Terra and said as one, "Thankyousomuchyouwon'tregretthisonebit!"

Terra just laughed.

"Let. Go. Of. My. Sora," Riku growled and that laughter died.

"I don't have hold of Sora, Sora has hold of--"

"LET GO NOW!"

"PSYCHOTIC SILVER HAIRED TEEN ALERT! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Terra screeched and within seconds was running out of the room.

"I thought I was the psychotic one, brother," Kadaj mumbled.

"Terra's just an idiot, Kadaj," Riku consoled. "You're still the psychotic one." Kadaj's face immediately split into a wide grin.

"Okay!"

"And you say my family is strange," Sora shook his head slowly.

* * *

Two days later:

"Ventus where the fuck are you taking me?" Squall demanded.

"Shut up and follow," Ven snapped out. "And don't call me Ventus, _Squall_."

"It's Leon! And I can't _not_ follow! You have me **blindfolded** here!"

"All for a good cause, twin brother of mine," Ven stated sagely.

"You're in on one of Sora's schemes, aren't you."

When Ven didn't answer Squall cursed.

"I hate you, Ventus," he snarled.

"I love you too, Squall, I love you too."

"IT'S LEON!"

* * *

Ven calmly pushed Squall into the sitting room of the Leonhart house and pulled off the blindfold. The minute Squall saw where he was he shook his head.

"Fuck no," he growled. "I'm outta here."

"Squall?"

Squall froze; he knew that voice. Sure enough, as he turned around, there was Harry, dressed in his typical green sweater and leather pants.

"I didn't know you owned this place," Harry stated, gazing at the house. "It's rather wicked; and I didn't think you would invite everyone for a Christmas party, either. That's...out of character for you, isn't it?"

Squall swallowed and said, "Yeah. It is."

"I thought so," Harry nodded before holding out a drink. "Pumpkin juice? I finally figured out how to make it!" Squall accepted the drink with a muttered thanks and moved over to a corner of the room.

He couldn't leave now; his _family_ had made sure of that.

Steel gray eyes sought out bright blue's and promptly caught them in a harsh glare that said clearly 'I fucking hate your guts' to the other pair. The blue eye's merely crinkled with an 'I love you too' gesture.

Squall cursed.

* * *

The party Squall thought, loathe as he was to admit it, was rather nicely put together for having been one of Sora's plots. Although he still couldn't see the reasoning behind having a Christmas party at their dreaded father's house--which he had ditched the minute he could; he _hated_ the place--or what Sora would gain besides dredging up old, best forgotten memories.

Either way it wasn't long before Squall was begrudgingly enjoying his time at the party 'he' threw together.

The spiked pumpkin juice might have had a little help there.

It was certainly making him see strange things--after all, he could _swear_ Harry was looking nervously at a darkly dressed man in a corner of the room, but that had to be wrong. Sora and Ventus wouldn't invite someone who would hurt the guests, would they?

Would they?

* * *

"This isn't working," Sora hissed to Ven. "Even after we spiked Harry's pumpkin juice bowl Leon _still_ hasn't made a move."

"Maybe it isn't meant to be," Terra interrupted.

Both Sora and Ven turned their blue eyes on the taller male. Finally Ven uttered, "Couch."

"WHAT?! Ven NO! Please! PLEASE! I'll do anything! DON'T KICK ME ONTO THE COUCH!" Terra screeched, holding tightly onto Ven's shoulder's, shaking him. "Don't leave me aloooooone! Master Xehanort might show up again! PLEASE!!!!!"

"Shut up," Ven growled and kissed Terra. Terra instantly quieted and Sora turned towards Riku.

"Ven obviously tops," he told his silver haired boyfriend.

"Ven's moody and demanding," Riku countered. "Terra's just plain crazy."

"Riku," Sora said slowly.

"Yeesss?" Riku replied in kind.

"I'm dumping you."

Riku froze and then proceeded to pull a 'Terra' on Sora.

"NO! I WON'T ACCEPT IT! DON'T LEAVE ME! PLEASEEE!!!! I'LL DO ANY--MHMMMPHH!"

"Shut up, baka," Sora muttered and Riku collapsed onto the couch.

"Is that a family secret or something?" Aerith asked Roxas.

The blonde teen just smiled secretively.

"Maybe."

* * *

As the night wound down, and the alcoholic high slowly faded away, Squall began to notice Harry's absence. Frowning he turned to ask Ven where the smaller dark haired teen had wandered off to.

"What?" Ven blinked. "Harry's missing?"

"Yes, I just said that, Ventus," Squall drawled.

Ven stared at his brother before saying, "Fuck."

That lit the warning bells off in Squall's mind.

"Where is he."

* * *

"What happened after that, Uncle Harry?" Denzel asked with a frown. "Well..." Harry started when Squall interrupted.

"I went out to the gardens, found 'Uncle Harry' getting molested by the same Master Xehanort your Uncle Terra is afraid of," Squall said bluntly.

"Molested?"

"He was doing naughty things that should not be done by some creepy old man," Ven uttered with a slight smirk.

"Honestly!" Harry growled. "Can't you two keep the lewd comments away from impressionable kids!"

"Denzel, your dad is waiting downstairs," Ven told the boy and Denzel gave a sharp nod and raced off while Squall answered Harry's 'not question but still a question.'

"Harry, that boy lives with Cloud, Aerith, Reno, Zack and Tifa. He probably knows more about sex than anyone his age."

"Still..."

"Shut up," Squall mumbled, leaning down and quickly pulling Harry into a kiss. "No talking."

"Okay..."

"Good."

From the doorway Ven smirked; it worked out well in the end. Not as Sora and he had planned, but at least the sexual tension was gone.

And Master Xehanort too for that matter.

"Squall, the party is about to start," Ven interrupted with a cough.

"It's Leon!" Squall snapped as Harry laughed lightly.

"Come on!" the dark haired man said, tugging on Squall's wrist. "We need to make sure Sora didn't do anything bad again."

"Fine, fine...but you owe me," Squall grumbled.

"I know."

Ven smiled; yes, it all worked out well in the end.

"SORA! THAT IS TOO MUCH MISTLETOE!"

"But Leeeeooooon!"

"NO!"

"Oh come on, Leon," Terra drawled, "who cares what goes on underneath the mistletoe?"

"TERRA!!!!"

Yes, it worked out perfectly.

* * *

_Sorry Shi if it's not the way you wanted it, but I really couldn't think of how to write a Squarry idea; seriously I just couldn't wrap my brain around it. I'm sorry! I hope it's okay, at least...._  
_  
Oh, and anyone who read the sum, I would like to make this abundantly clear: This is for __**Shinigami's Shadow**__ who has been forced to change his sn to __**Abyss of Essence**__ because someone stole it. So, this is for the __**original Shinimgai's Shadow**__._

_The pairings in this are: __**Squarry**__, CloudRenoTifa, ZackAerith, VenTerraAqua, SoraRikuKairi, RoxasAxelNaminé_  
_  
Finally I'm sure everyone is wondering about the family dynamics. Well, here you go:_

_**The Leonharts:**_

___Squall, Ventus--twins, eldest children  
Sora, Roxas--twins, youngest children_

_**Riku's Family:**_

___Sephiroth--oldest  
Loz--second oldest  
Yazoo, Aqua--twins, middle children  
Kadaj, Riku--twins, youngest children_

_**Kairi's Family:**_

___Reno--oldest  
Axel--middle child  
Kairi--youngest_

_**The Fairs:**_

___Zack, Terra--twins_

_**The Strife's:**_

___Cloud--oldest  
Naminé--youngest_

_**Others:**_

___Tifa Lockhart--only child  
Aerith Gainsborough--only child  
Rufus Shinra--only __**legit**__ child and cousin/half-brother to the __**Strife**__ family (there is a debate on that XD)  
Harry Potter--only child_

_**Denzel**__ is the son of Reno and Tifa (Cloud as honorary father considering the threesome issue)_

_That's it._

_Oh, and I posted this NOW because I got permission from **Shi-kun** to post it. I wanted to know if he wanted me to first XD  
_

_TK  
Twin Kats_


End file.
